thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Manhunt (SWBR)
“'Manhunt'” is the second episode of the first season of Survivors We Become. It is also the 2nd episode overall. Synopsis The students have some fun while they await help, but their games quickly take a dark turn. Plot As it begins to get dark by the bus, Trace approaches a girl in a red leather jacket. She stands a few feet from a small group, seeming to be in her own world as she keeps her eyes on the road. Trace turns around as he gets closer, following her gaze for a moment before turning back to her. “Do you see it yet, Angel?” Angel snorts, shaking her head. “No, I don’t, but thanks for asking.” She nods ahead. “Actually, I just want to keep an eye out. For Hastings or a car or any sign of help.” “Maybe you should take your mind off the subject.” Trace snickers, grinning at her as her friends begin turning to him as well. Twin sisters Marina and Miranda Crane and couple Mary Jane and Trip. The dark haired girl known as Mary Jane gives a smile and a peace sign. “Sup, Trace.” “I’m putting together a game of manhunt. Any of you want to join?” Trace informs. “Sounds like fun.” Trip chuckles. Despite Miranda’s excitement, Marina shakes her head at her sister. “Hold on. This game seems dangerous right now. Someone could get lost or hurt themselves.” “Oh, come on, Rina, let loose, why don’t ya?” Miranda chuckles, reaching a hand to shake her sister. The girl rolls her eyes with a smirk. “Fine, but don’t make me say ‘I told you so.’” Trace snorts before glancing back to Angel. “What do you say, Angel? You’re always down to party.” Angel agrees, smirking. “Let’s get it.” “Alright, awesome! We’re all meeting by the edge of the road over there.” Trace points to a small group of students forming by the side of the road. Mary Jane stuffs her hands in her graphic jacket pockets, taking steps towards the woods. “I’m gonna go see if Billie and Stevie want to join in. I’ll meet you over there.” Mary Jane calls as she starts walking the other direction. “I think they’re a bit busy hanging out in the clouds.” Trip jokes. Mary Jane rolls her eyes with a laugh. “Hellooo? Billie and Stevie can’t fly.” As she turns away, Angel chuckles. Miranda scoffs, glancing at Angel. “Aw, she did a smart.” The girl wanders for a minute or so before she sees the smoke from behind the tree. She gasps, picking up the pace. “Hey, Hippy fucks, save some for me!” She pops out from behind the tree, her eyebrows jumping up as she meets the blue eyes belonging to Spencer. A panicked glance to his friends as Stevie hands a smoking blunt to Billie. “Who’s this?” Billie grunts before pulling the wrap from his lips. “You don’t know MJ? She’s super cool.” Billie then blows out a cloud of smoke before offering to Spencer. The boy cast down his eyes before shaking his head nervously. “I’ll pass.” “You’re Spencer Allen… the psycho.” MJ says with awe. She steps forward, suddenly serious. “Did you really kill your sister?” Beside Billie, Stevie suddenly starts coughing out smoke. All attention turns to her as she goes into a fit, Billie reaching for his water bottle and handing it to her. Billie then turns his head to MJ. “In what universe is that an acceptable question?” Billie shakes his head with disbelief. “I uh… I didn’t kill my...” Spencer’s awkward stammers stop as he looks up to the girl. “Wait, is that what people think happened?” Getting a hold of herself, Stevie stands up, crossing her arms. “Did you need something?” “I wanted to see if you guys wanted to join in on manhunt.” Mary Jane chirps, a grin on her face. Stevie drops her arms with a smirk. “Thank you for thinking of us, but I think we’re gonna pass. Bill and I are trying to get blazed and Spencer here needs to vent.” Mary Jane sticks her hands in her jacket pockets, shrugging. “No biggie.” She then steps towards Stevie, whispering lightly to her. “Tell me everything.” “Uh—“ “I want to know what institution he was sent to and if he really did it.” “MJ, go play.” Stevie interrupts with a shake of her head, shooing her away. “Lame.” The brunette scoffs before turning away. “Later, Kyle.” Stevie turns to an offended looking Spencer. “She isn’t a bitch, I swear. She’s just… really dumb. She’s actually really friendly.” Spencer nods slowly before glancing to Billie. “... Can I have that?” He points at the drug in the other boy’s hand. Watching with pursed lips, Ashleigh raises an eyebrow as Mitch and Robin talk a few feet away. Robin has her arms crossed and a pout on her face. She starts arguing with Mitch, angrily shaking her head as she starts to turn away. Mitch reaches a hand to her shoulder to stop her, making Ashleigh start walking forward. She hears them as she gets closer. “It’s something I’m obviously not proud of. Why would I tell you about it?” “Of course you’re not proud. No one in the right mind could be proud of something like that!” Ashleigh grabs Robin’s wrist, tugging her lightly. “Rob, let’s go.” The blonde nods to her before rolling her eyes to Mitch again. “We’ll talk at the camp.” She scoffs. The girls leave Mitch standing alone, the boy letting out a sigh before turning to go back to his own friends. As the girls approach the group again, they find Trace has stopped by. Ashleigh squints momentarily. “What’s going on?” “Trace and Sanjay are leading manhunt. You guys in?” Cleo’s friend Rudy Bronson asks them. “I don’t think I’m in the mood.” Robin replies breathily. Andrea steps towards them. “Oh, come on, guys! It’s just one game.” “Besides, you two look like you could use some excitement.” Cleo adds. Ashleigh hesitates, glancing at Robin who mirrors her expression. She then lets out a laugh. “Alright, fine. Just one game.” “Sick! Alright, follow me.” Trace says to the group, the ones that are playing follow behind him. Sanjay walks over to the small crowd as well, with Lin, Griggs, Ali, Austin and Mitch walking over as well. Ashleigh and Robin spot him, both making somewhat irritated faces as they approach the small group. Standing in front of the crowd of students is Trace and Sanjay. Trace claps his hands. “Friends. Enemies. Amber Nickols.” Amber gives him a feigned smile and a middle finger. Trace looks to the crowd. “Isn’t she precious?” Jay chuckles. “Alright, y’all know how to play manhunt. Trace and I are gonna be it. But to keep it safe, I need everyone to take out their phones and set a thirty minute timer.” The group pull out their phones as Trace goes on. “We want to make sure that no one gets lost or stays out too long. And if someone twists an ankle or something, then we call it quits. Cool? Cool.” Amber raises her hand, looking over her peers. “And I’ll be spectating to make sure that no one gets killed.” Griggs suddenly snorts, turning to her. “Thanks, officer, but I don’t think anyone’s gonna get hurt from a little game.” He mocks with a laugh. Amber just shrugs, turning back to Trace and Jay. Trace looks them all over. “Any other questions or concerns? No? Good.” He claps, flipping his phone screen to face them as he presses the START button on the timer. “You have five minutes until the manhunt begins.” The students, taken by surprise, scramble to run into the woods, bumping into one another. Jay and Trace watch with a chuckle, sharing a glance to one another. Jay then looks over Trace’s shoulder to see Rebecca, Connor, Mike and Cathy walking towards them. Mike stares at the students running before looking to Trace and Jay. “What’s the rush for?” “Just having a little bit of fun.” Trace shrugs. Mike widens his eyes. “In the woods? Absolutely not.” Amber walks over next. “Coach, it’s okay. I’m gonna be watching over them.” Mike makes a face, opening his mouth but Cathy beats him to it. “Just make sure to get us if something happens.” “We also made sure that everyone had set a timer to know when the game’s over.” Trace assures. “Don’t worry, we don’t want anyone getting hurt either.” Cathy nods. “I know. Just be safe.” Cathy turns, leading the teachers away. Mike glances back, seeing Amber walk to follow the others. “You’re letting them play these games?” Mike asks hoarsely. “Mike, they’re trapped in the woods with nothing to do. Besides, they’re being safe.” Cathy explains, shaking her head. “If you want, I can help watch over them.” Rebecca offers. “That’d be very helpful, Becca. Thank you.” Cathy nods. Becca smiles before turning around, making a beeline for the woods. Connor watches her for a moment before meeting Cathy and Mike’s eyes. His mother smirks, raising an eyebrow. “You could have gone with her.” She tells him. Mike suddenly turns to her now. “We’re already trying to stop the students from having sex with each other.” “What?!” Connor suddenly laughs. “Becca and I? What— no way. We’re friends. That’s all.” Cathy and Mike look to each other unconvinced before looking to Connor again as he keeps speaking. “Anyways, we need to keep focus on getting out of here.” “Of course. But I doubt Eddie’s had much luck with the radio.” Cathy says as they approach the bus, the bearded man stepping down the steps. He leans against the doors as the three teachers stop before him. “Have you?” “Afraid not.” Eddie shakes his head. “I tried the other driver, I tried Tobias back at camp. Nothing.” “Christ… Hastings has been gone for about half an hour already.” Mike grumbles. “I should go the other way. There’s gotta be another town or something out here.” Cathy shakes his head. “Marcus will be back soon, Mike. We can’t split up the group more.” Mike sighs, grumbling. “I suppose you’re right.” “The kids are fine, Mike. Marcus is fine.” Cathy inhales deeply. “We’re all fine.” Mitch wanders through the woods with his phone out, glancing up every couple seconds to watch his step. He swipes through old photos. The sound of a branch snapping behind him makes him pause, turning himself around. “Alright, you got me. Just say you tagged me and go away.” Silence. Nothing moves. Mitch blinks, scanning the area for any signs of life. “Trace, fuck off, man. I’m not in the mood.” The silence lingers on. Fed up, Mitch grumbles before he shines his phone light, still seeing no movement. “Sanjay?” He walks forward, taking a sharp breath. From behind a nearby tree, someone wails before a thin boy jumps out from behind a nearby tree, his arms up in the air. Mitch flinches, raising his arms to his face with a panicked gasps. Hearing the laughter of a teenage boy, Mitch realizes who it is. He starts lowering his arms, glaring at Jay. “Christ, are you trying to get punched?” Mitch breathes, glaring at the laughing boy. “Boyfriend, you went right for covering your face like the egomaniac you are.” Jay chuckles before stepping forward, lightly shoving his chest. “And that’s what you get. What, you can’t message me back, just say hello?” Mitch sighs, stepping closer to him. “I told you. I’m not gay.” “And I’m not a Gemini.” Jay scoffs. “Just because we say things doesn’t make it true.” Mitch sighs, lowering his voice to speak softly to him. “Look, Sanjay. I led you on. I feel bad about that, but I was… confused. And then I met Robin. And honestly, man, I love her. I don’t want to ruin things with her.” “Typical Mitch.” Jay murmurs with a sly smirk, stepping closer to Mitch. “Always such a sweetheart.” Mitch takes a step back, shaking his head. “I told you. I’m with Robin.” Footsteps behind Jay makes Mitch look past him. He sees Ashleigh come to a stop as she sees him, immediately frowning. “Can’t you leave me alone for a minute?” “I was here first?” Mitch raises an eyebrow at her as Cleo and Robin both appear behind her. Ash looks confused by Sanjay’s presence, she mocks Mitch’s look. “Mitch! Can I talk to you?” Robin steps forward. Mitch nods. She beckons him to follow and they start walking back the way she came. Cleo turns her head to them. “Hey, did anyone see which way Andrea went?” “Haven’t seen her.” Mitch calls. Jay shakes his head as he approaches the other two. “Me neither.” He looks up to meet the glare of Ashleigh. “What are you doing talking to Mitch, Sanjay?” “Who are you, his bodyguard? I can talk to whoever I want, sis. Back up.” Jay scoffs. Ashleigh tilts her head. “Forgive me, I just know how touchy you like to get with people who don’t know better.” “Hey, your brother wouldn’t mind. He’s said so in the texts.” Jay shrugs, reaching in his back pocket for his phone. “You want to read the receipts?” Ashleigh doesn’t flinch at his words. Cleo grabs her arm, pulling her back. “Ash, let’s go. Ignore him.” She glares. "He's not worth the time of day." Ashleigh keeps her glare on Jay for a few moments before turning way, leaving Jay alone with a satisfied smirk. A noise behind him makes him turn his head to see the girl with her phone in hand sneaking out from behind a nearby fallen tree. She lowers the device. “Well, that was interesting, huh?” Ali giggles. “May I see those receipts?” Jay grins wider, stepping towards her as she raises the phone again. “Hi sisters! Here’s the mutha fuckin’ tea.” Andrea wanders alone past a couple trees, raising her phone and trying to get reception. She types on her phone, attempting to message her boyfriend. Each message fails. “Come on… little bar, come through.” Andrea mumbles to herself. She sends one more message. YOU’RE LUCKY I DONT HAVE SERVICE RIGHT NOW! She shuts off the phone, tucking it in her back pocket as she walks, glancing around at her surroundings. She hears something approaching from behind. Andrea spins around to see Angel dashing her way. She grabs Andrea’s arm, tugging her. “No time to be slow!” The curly haired girl turns her head as she starts to run with Angel, seeing Trace running their way. Angel releases her to start running faster, the two giggling as they easily outrun him. Andrea follows Angel through the dark. Angel suddenly stumbles, holding her arms out as she comes to a stop. Andrea stops as well, the two of them staring ahead. Andrea blinks. “Oh, shit.” They don’t hear Trace running up behind them. He roughly hits both of them with a loud laugh. “Gotcha, slow pokes!” Both girls instantly shush him. Angel points ahead, making him suddenly get serious. “What happened?” They see blinking car lights through a few trees. Another road. “Maybe they can help us!” Angel chirps, suddenly running forward. “Angel, hang on!” Andrea calls, dashing after her with Trace on her tail. Pushing branches out of her way, Angel runs onto the pavement with a grin, which instantly drops as she sees the scene. There’s three cars in the middle of the road. Each has seemingly crashed into another. No one has exited their vehicles, making Angel suddenly worry as her classmates approach. “Guys, we have to help them!” She runs to the closest car, running to the passenger door. She tugs it open to find a man and woman both unconscious in the front seat. The man is bleeding from his forehead, which rests against the steering wheel. The woman groans, moving her head against the headrest. Angel crouches slightly. “Ma’am? Can you hear me?” Her eyes flutter open and she looks around at her surroundings. “Oh, my God… Oh, my God…” She begins to repeat in a whisper as she realizes what’s happened. From the minivan that had crashed into the car, they hear a whimper from inside. The blonde named Paula looks back in horror. “Oh, my God, there’s children!” “Ma’am, try not to worry…” Angel tells her but the woman frantically looks to her husband, instantly leaning him back and feeling for a pulse. She takes jagged breaths as she feels around. Paula lets go and leans back. She closes her eyes and deeply inhales. Angel steps away, turning to give her some space. Meanwhile, Andrea runs around to the driver's seat of the blue minivan and pulls the door open, gasping as she sees the woman in the driver’s seat with her head hanging down. In the back are two kids. The older girl holds her composure, staring at Andrea with wide eyes. “A-are they okay?” The little boy beside her lets out a loud sob, whining for his mom. Andrea stammers, looking at the parents. Neither of them move. It’s now she notices the father in the passenger seat wasn’t wearing a seatbelt, his head laying against the dashboard. “Don’t worry. Help is coming.” Trace walks around to the car that drove into Paula’s car. He sees movement from inside the tinted windows and goes to open the driver door. The young man drops out of the door, making Trace step back with fright as he reaches for him with a snarl. Andrea turns her head as the mother’s head jerks up before dropping again. Hannah in the back blinks with confusion. “Mom?” Andrea turns to her as she starts raising her head with a low moan. Andrea reaches for your seatbelt. “Hey, hold on, take it easy.” She attempts to help keep her steady. The woman suddenly growls, lurching towards Andrea but she holds her back. “What the… ma’am, please.” She then gets a look at her eyes. “Jesus…” The woman lurches again, pushing herself out of the car. She falls out of the car, dragging Andrea down as she grabs the girls unzipped jacket. Andrea grunts pulling herself away and getting to her feet. Hannah opens Tim’s door and jumps out of the car, Timmy unbuckling his seatbelt but hesitates, watching as his sister approaches their mother. “Mom, why are you doing this?!” Hannah shouts as Andrea backs away with a terrified look on her face. The woman turns and grabs her daughter’s wrist, pulling at it forcefully. The girl lets out a shrill scream, desperately tugging away from her. “Mommy, stop it!” Tim yells as he dashes to his sister’s aid. Hannah manages to pull away, turning around and snatching her brother off the ground and jumping into the minivan with him, slamming the door as their mother slowly stands, Andrea staring in horror as she approaches the door. Meanwhile, Angel and Trace fight off the other man as the two other passengers crawl out of the open door. Angel pulls Trace back, the two of them running back to Paula, who stares into her car. “Will… he’s… he’s moving.” Paula’s tone is more calm as she stares at her husband. “But he’s dead.” Trace turns around to see Andrea. “Andrea, let’s go!” Andrea looks to him, frozen. Then the screams inside the van turn her wide eyes to the van. “Help us!” Andrea darts forward. She grabs the mother from behind and tosses her to the side, the woman tripping and falling flat. The door slides open quickly, Andrea seeing the father reaching back towards the children, Hannah attempting to shield Tim. Andrea notices the sounds he’s making are similar to hers. She reaches to the kids. “Come on!” Hannah glances at her dad with fright, pushing her brother towards Andrea. “Timmy, go!” Andrea picks up Timmy, Hannah jumping out before her dad can grab her. Andrea and Hannah run towards the others, Andrea pushing Hannah ahead. Trace begins leading the way. Paula hesitates, staring at her husband as he turns to her. She steps back, glancing to the three bite ridden men approaching her, then the woman and the man following from the van. She turns and follows the teenagers. Smoke continues to rise from the ember as Billie removed it from his lips, looking to the other two across from him. Stevie shakes her head. She lays propped up by her arms. “I’m good.” She then glances to Spencer, pointing lazily. “I think he is, too.” Spencer is seated against another tree trunk, hugging his knees with a shake of his head. He keeps his haze at the ground “Yeah, I’m… I’m all set.” Billie nods, raising his worn sneaker up. He presses the ash on the bottom and puts out the flame before looking to Spencer. He chuckles. “What’re you looking at?” “Nothing. I just don’t want you two to know I’m high.” He chuckles to himself. Billie lifts himself into a crouched position, shaking his head as he turns to Stevie. “We’re going to destroy him.” Stevie sits up with a laugh. “I think we already have. Okay, babe… time for the good stuff. Tell us your secrets!” Billie nods, raising his hands to rest his head in his palms with a big grin. “Yes, go deep for us.” Spencer shakes his head with an excited giggle, covering his mouth. “No! I don’t have any secrets.” “Everyone has secrets.” Billie tilts his head. “There’s gotta be something you want to get off your chest.” Spencer licks his lips, laughing as he thinks for a couple moments. “Okay. I once stole Alex’s mother’s jewelry and planted them in his bag so she’d ground him. See, when he’s grounded, he isn’t allowed to hang out with me.” The hippies both laugh, looking to one another. Stevie points to him. “I knew there was some fight somewhere in him.” Billie gets up, moving to sit next to Spencer, Stevie following suit. “Okay, Spencer. You’re joining our squad.” “Welcome to the cool club!” Stevie exclaims. Spencer chuckles as Billie continues. “In all seriousness, you can’t stay in these toxic relationships. I’ve seen the way Langford treats you. You deserve better and I think we can give you better.” Spencer smiles for a moment. “Thanks. But you guys don't know everything... how do you know you'll want to stick around?” Billie shrugs. "Well... everyone deserves a chance." A branch snaps from behind them. Billie turns to his open guitar case and grabs the eye drops and gum, tossing the gum to Stevie before shutting the case. Stevie removes three sticks of gum and pockets the rest, handing a stick to the other two. Spencer takes his quickly, viciously chewing out of fear. “We won’t get in trouble, will we?” Spencer whispers. “My dad will kill me if I get sent home or something.” Billie finishes before handing the eye drops to Spencer. “No, dude, chill. We’re okay.” Spencer nods, using the eye drops before handing them to Stevie. Billie picks up his guitar, turning towards the approaching teacher. “Act casual.” He whispers with a smug look on his face. The man drags his feet as he sways into view, looking over the teenagers as they all stare in confusion. “Who are you?” Billie asks, placing his guitar down. The older man opens his mouth, baring his teeth with a sickening snarl. Spencer puts his arm in front of Stevie, pushing her behind him defensively. Billie steps closer to them, the three backing away as he gets closer. Stevie sees his stare go to her best friend. “Billie…” The boy starts leading him away from the other two, raising his hands. He stares at the man’s empty gray eyes, grimacing as the pale old man reaches for him. “The fuck’s wrong with you?!” The boy is backed into the tree, Billie reaching his hands to push on his chest. The man starts snapping his teeth viciously at the boy. Stevie jumps over and pushes the thin old man, but his balance is unwavered and he turns to her no. Lunging forward, he latches onto her shoulders. She stumbles back, grunting before tripping over the tree root and falling on her back with the man falling with her. The teeth miss her by inches. Almost choking on her gum, she manages to push him away but he keeps spitting at her, snapping his teeth. She spits out her gum, pushing him away with all her might. “Get him off me!” Spencer suddenly appears with a rock in hand, swinging it up against his face. Blood flies, the man falling off Stevie as his blood splatters on her face. As she crawls away, Billie grabbing her from behind, Spencer watches the man turn to him with his cheek torn off, showing his cracked teeth, a few more dropping out as he opens it with another growl. Stevie stands, reaching to Spencer. “Run!” She yells, pushing him to run, following after. Billie grabs the guitar case, chasing after them with the man getting to his feet behind them. “'EVERYONE, BACK TO THE BUS! LET’S GO!'” Becca announces as she and Amber run through the woods, a few others following them. Miranda and Marina walk together. Miranda shakes her head. “I didn’t hear anyone screaming.” “I’m telling you, someone did! It could have been a coyote or a panther or a gator.” Marina then turns to her sister. “I told you so!” “Yeah, yeah, you’re always right, whoop-dee-doo for you.” Miranda rolls her eyes with a chuckle. Behind them, Lin and Griggs walk side by side with Austin, Ali and Sanjay walking behind them. “Where did Mitch go?” Lin asks. “He’s with Robin. They’re making up apparently.” Ali chuckles as she takes out her phone. “Speaking of Mitch, guess what I found out recently?” Lin turns to look as Ali puts her phone out between the couple, Griggs taking it so they can both see. “Is this Mitch?” He asks. Ali nods with a smirk on her face. “Yeah. Keep watching.” Back at the bus, everyone is on high alert after hearing the screams. Mike, Cathy, Connor and Eddie walk towards the gathering crowd as the students converge on the bus. “Mrs. Greer, what’s happening?” Zac asks as she passes him and Libby. She doesn’t answer, turning the corner of the bus to look in the direction of the screams, hurried footsteps approach. Mike steps forward defensively when the three panting students emerge from the dark. The students quickly start looking over to see. Cathy stops them, noticing the blood on Stevie’s face. “Oh dear, Stephanie, what happened?” “This man just fucking attacked us!” She shouts, visibly shaken. Connor looks past them. “Where is he?” “We just ran. He was back there and he just… he came for us.” Billie tells him, licking his lips with a shake of his head. “Dude, he tried to bite us!” From the opposite side, Rebecca and the other students return. Mitch, Ashleigh, Cleo and Robin are among them, all of them looking to the frantic trio. However, Miranda nudges her sister and points down the road. “Look, someone’s coming!” The group turn to look, seeing the silhouette of a stumbling man. More students quickly turn as well. They all stare with either concern or confusion on their faces. “Coach, I think that’s Hastings.” A football player named Frenchy announces. Mike starts stepping forward in front of the students. “Marcus. That you?” Mike calls. “You okay?” No response. Just a low, raspy groan as he shuffles closer into view. Mike recognizes Hastings as he comes closer, but he grimaces as the man comes into view. “... Marcus, what the hell?” Marcus steps forward with a wheeze, blood dripping to the gravel from his torn open neck. His face is a sickly pale, his eyes gazing around aimlessly as the students watch with horror. Cathy starts walking forward. “Oh, God, Marcus!” Spencer starts running after her. “Mrs. Greer, don’t touch him!” Mike stops him, putting an arm out in front of him. He suddenly blinks, sniffing before squinting at Spencer. “Are you—? Ah, forget it.” He turns back to Cathy as she reaches a hand to Marcus. “We’ll get you help…” Cathy speaks softly. With a sudden snarl, Cathy realizes something’s wrong. Her face droops, her eyes widening as she pulls her hand back and steps away. “Oh, dear…” She mumbles. “Everyone stay back!” Connor hurries to his mother’s side, helping her walk back as Marcus starts stumbling closer. The students begin to shift themselves back. Mike turns around. “Get on the bus now!” Robin grabs Mitch’s hand and starts leading him through the crowd, Ashleigh beginning to follow when Cleo pulls her back. “Wait, I don’t see Andrea! Where is she?” Knowing something isn’t right as she looks at Hastings again, Ashleigh pulls her forward. “We’ll find her, come on!” Panting, Andrea follows Trace with Timmy held tightly. The boy watches Angel and Paula chase after them from over her shoulder. “What about mommy and daddy?” He cries. Hannah is just ahead of Andrea. She has a pained look as she runs. “That wasn’t mom and dad, Timmy. Not anymore.” Andrea’s eyes dart around in the dark. “Trace, are you sure we’re going the right way?” She pants. “Just trust me! We’re almost back!” He calls, picking up the pace. The students struggle to get on the bus, crowding to get in while Connor and Cathy both continue to keep Marcus back. Rebecca, Mike and Eddie help the students on. Spencer and Stevie are pulled away from the crowd by Billie, who leads them towards the woods. Rebecca sees them, blinking as they disappear into the trees again. Glancing to Mike, she sees he’s focused on getting everyone on. She steps away to follow the trio. Meanwhile, Cathy and Connor inch back with every step Marcus takes. “Marcus, please… you’re acting strange.” Connor speaks calmly. Cathy, meanwhile, searches the ground for a rock or a stick but finds nothing usable. “Connor, this isn’t Marcus.” “That doesn’t make sense.” He pulls himself from her, stepping forward with his arms out. “Marcus, c’mon. We’re friends.” “Don’t you think I know that? But look at him! This isn’t him!” She hisses before reaching into her pocket, pulling out her phone. She tests the weight on her hand quickly before looking in fear as her son approaches. Marcus suddenly grabs at Connor’s arm, raising his hand to his mouth with his bloody teeth about to snap. “'HOLY SHIT!'” Suddenly Connor is pushed away as his mother intervenes, slamming the phone screen against Marcus’s face. The glass shatters and the man stumbles back momentarily as the mother and son shuffle away. The man turns his head slowly, revealing glass sharda in the side of his face. Unaware they’re even there. Hiding behind the bus, Zac and Libby watch on with disgust. “What’s wrong with Hastings?” Libby shudders. Zac blinks as he watches Cathy and Connor foee towards the crowd. “Same thing that’s wrong with everyone else. He must have been sick.” Libby nods slowly. Suddenly, movement behind them makes her turn her head. She sees the thin old man hobbling out of the woods, gasping as she sees his torn face. “Oh, my God, Zac!” He turns to see, instantly stepping forward defensively. The man lunges forward with surprising strength, grabbing at Zac’s arm to bite at it. On the bus, Robin leads Mitch, Ashleigh and Cleo down the aisle. She looks towards the back seats, which a few kids have snatched up. However, the commotion outside catches her attention. She dashes forward, getting herself into a seat two rows from the back, reaching for the window to slide it down. She calls to Libby. Libby turns to her as Zac pushes the man back. Zac pushes her to run, the two running to round the bus. Libby follows Zac around, following him to the crowd when a pair of hands grab her from behind. The teacher grabs her upper arms. Mr. Hastings lunges forward, his bloody teeth digging into her neck, making the girl let out a pained and frightened scream. “''ZAC! ZAC, HELP ME!” Her boyfriend is quick to react, charging him and tackling him down. This, unfortunately for Libby, causes the teeth to tear the skin, leaving the girl to collapse to her knees with an agonized cry as blood runs down her neck. Zac crawls to his girlfriend as the man sits up behind them. Zac helps her stand and she holds her bleeding neck, hyperventilating. “I… I’m bleeding! I’m bleeding, Zac!” “You’re okay, you’re okay.” Zac shushes as they approach. Mike, Connor and Cathy stare in horror before helping them onto the bus. Seeing the girl, Amber launches up and reaches into her backpack, pulling out a spare t-shirt. She hands it to them, Libby taking it and holding it against her wound. Eddie closes the door behind them, turning back to them as they begin to lay her down. Libby shudders as her eyes dart to the faces staring down from around her. Zac kneels above her, holding a hand over hers to keep pressure. Cathy slowly reaches a hand to his shoulder. “I can take over.” He shakes his head, glancing up to her. “I’m not leaving her.” Connor looks around, doing a quick head count before realizing someone is missing. “Rebecca is still outside.” “Trace is, too!” Amber tells him before sitting down. Mary Jane calls out next. “Billie and Stevie aren’t here either!” “Neither is Andrea.” Cleo adds. Ashleigh turns her head to brown haired Alex sitting alone, seemingly unbothered by the situation. If anything, he appears bored. She frowns, realizing he doesn’t realize who else is missing. “Spencer’s still outside, too.” She announces. The boy turns his head to her, squinting. She just raises an eyebrow. “What?” Cathy gets to her feet and raises her hands, shushing the students. “Everyone, please. We have to just stay calm—“ “Oh, enough with staying calm, Cathy.” Mike grumbles behind her. “Do you see this? We have a teacher and an old man attacking students, a student is injured and several more are lost. All this on top of the fact that we’re stranded, I think this is the perfect time to panic.” In the back, Robin raises her hands to her face. “Oh, God… Oh, God…” She shakes her head. “We’re gonna be fine.” Mitch reassures, pulling her close. Closeby, Ali turns to him. She scoffs. “Why don’t you tell her the truth?” Mitch glares at her. “We’re fine, Ali. Just shut up and sit down.” She rolls her eyes, scoffing as she sits with a satisfied smirk, pulling out her phone. Turning to the door, Eddie sees Hastings and the old man banging on the glass. They snarl and chomp, pushing on the door. He scoots himself to the floor, kicking his foot forward to prevent it from opening. Eddie glances to the others. “We need to get out of here.” “We can get help ourselves.” Billie tells the other two as they begin walking. Stevie stops, pulling his hand to halt him. Spencer glances at them both. “Billie, you saw what I did. Between the videos Maggie was sending you and the crash on the highway and now this?” She shudders, shaking her head as she steps closer. “Bill, what if there ''is no help?" “What are you saying? There’s got to be help. Let’s go!” Billie shakes his head, but before they can go, another voice follows them. “Hang on, get back here!” The english teacher shouts. The students face her as she approaches. “You guys, we need to stay together.” “We’re gonna be trapped if we get in that bus. We need to find help!” Billie tells her. “You’re not going anywhere! We can’t just split up like this.” “Then come with us.” Spencer jumps in. “Look, that man is dangerous and if Hastings is like him or… like the others, too… we’re no help if we stay!” Rebecca nods in agreement. “Okay… you may be right here. Let’s get moving.” The four of them start running from the scene, disappearing into the darkness of the woods. Trace slows to a stop as he comes to the edge of the woods. He turns, holding a finger over his lips and motioning them all to get down. Andrea lowers Tim down, Hannah pulling him close as they all kneel together. Paula peeks over as she gets closer to them all as well. “What’s going on?” “There’s two people at the bus. It looks like everyone’s trapped inside.” Trace tells them. Andrea turns around. “What are we going to do? There’s more following us!” Timmy sobs. “Why did mom-mommy and daddy do that?” Hannah shushes him calmly. “Quiet, Timmy. We need to be quiet.” “We need to do something. If we don’t… who knows what will happen.” Andrea adds. Angel, crouched a few feet away from the others, glances over at the two people in front of the bus. She glances down at her jacket, reaching into an inside pocket for a moment before taking a breath. She then sneaks away as the others talk. Paula points in one direction. “My town was over that way, about a twenty minute drive. I’m not sure if Iverson is safe or not but that’s about fifteen minutes the same way.” “It’s as good of a chance as any.” Andrea shrugs, turning. “Angel, what do you— Angel?” Trace reaches back to her. “Uh, Andrea?” They look forward, seeing the girl running towards the bus. As the two men continue banging on the door, they don’t see her approaching. She reaches for the younger man first, reaching an arm around his neck and pulling him back before tossing him to the ground. Inside, Eddie sees and gasps. “What the—?” The twins further back jump up. “It’s Angel!” They yell in unison, everyone else looking out the windows now. Angel meanwhile then notices all the blood as he hits the ground, glancing at her arm with disgust as some is on her wrist and hand. “Fucking GROSS!” The older man grabs her shoulder and pulls on her shoulder, but she whirls around, suddenly holding up a switchblade. “She has a knife!” Robin shouts. “What the fuck does she have that for?” Mike asks Cathy. She grunts, thrusting it forward without thinking and stabbing the old man in the chest. She glances to his face. Unbothered. She rips the blade free, gasping. “You kidding me?” The man stumbles forward again as Marcus starts to stand behind her as well. She turns to look, worry clear on her face. “Oh no!” Andrea suddenly stands, dashing forward. Trace follows, leaving Paula to watch the children. Andrea and Trace approach the skirmish as Hastings reaches for Angel. The curly haired teenager jumps up, piggybacking Hastings with an arm around his throat. She turns his head to bite to no avail. “Yeah, this is for giving me a fucking C on the midterm, asshole!” Andrea growls. On the bus, Cleo and Ashleigh push to the front. “Let me out! Open the door!” Cleo demands. Eddie gives a hesitant look. “Don’t you dare open that door, Eddie!” Mike shouts to him. Mike stops the two girls, blocking their path. “Our friends are in trouble!” Cleo spits. “Those doors stay closed! We’re not risking everyone’s lives here!” Outside, Angel steps back from the man, gasping desperately. “I don’t know what to do! They don’t feel any of this shit!” The man opens his mouth with another growl, reaching for Angel. She gasps, bringing the blade up and swiping the man’s hand away, two fingers severing and dropping to the gravel in the process. She swipes again, this time cutting his chest before lunging forward, forcing the blade towards his face, piercing his eye with an angered cry. And he freezes. He drops to his knees, Angel ripping her blade out to watch him drop down dead. She turns to Hastings now, Andrea still choke holding him. “Andrea, get off him!” She yells. Andrea releases him, pushing off and stumbling back. Trace catches her, the two staring in horror as he turns to them. He opens his mouth with an otherworldly roar, but is suddenly cut off when the blade is stabbed into the back of his skull. Angel holds the blade in for a moment before ripping it out, staring at her former teacher suddenly falls forward, slamming into the ground face first. Angel pants as she stares down at the bodies, wiping the bloody knife against her sleeve before looking up to Andrea and Trace, who both stare at her. “Angel… why do you have that knife with you?” Andrea asks. Angel licks her lips, turning to see everyone on the bus staring at her as well. She locks eyes with an angry looking Mike. The four fleeing from the bus jog on the edge of the trees. Rebecca leads the way, Spencer close behind her. He points ahead suddenly. “Look! Lights!” He calls. The engine of the large vehicle roars as it drives down the road. Becca grins, leading them to the road. They all wave their arms, jumping up and down. It’s another bus. It starts to slow down as it gets closer to them. They all grin, letting out soft laughs as the bus stops before them. Spencer notices the bus is similar to theirs. The doors open, three men stepping down. Two of them with sandy brown hair, one is noticeably taller, and one with blond. The taller man in front waves politely. “How’s it going? You four wouldn’t happen to have seen a bus like this one here, have you?” Rebecca nods. “We have actually. Rebecca Armstrong, Crestview high school. We need some help.” The man nods. “Crestview, huh? So we found the lost bus.” He then holds out a hand to her. “Name’s Tobias McLemore. I’m here to help.” Cast * * = No Lines * ** = Zombified Main Cast *Asa Butterfield as Spencer Allen *Bailee Madison as Ashleigh Harris *Debby Ryan as Rebecca Armstrong *Matt Bomer as Connor Greer *Sabrina Carpenter as Stevie Leigh *Mason Cook as Alex Langford * *Idris Elba as Mike Danvers *Rae Gray as Robin Taylor *Braeden Lemasters as Billie Kyle *Callan McAuliffe as Mitch Harris *Madison Pettis as Andrea Krew *and Tovah Feldshuh as Cathy Greer Also Starring *Alisha Boe as Cleo Mara *Justin Prentice as Zac Coriander *Justin Chatwin as Eddie Driver *Brianne Tju as Lin *Daniel Curtis Lee as Griggs *Sofia Carson as Angel Torres *Sarah Jessica Parker as Paula Co-Starring *Lexi Ainsworth as Libby Marshall *Devon Bostick as Trace Oxford *Shameik Moore as Rudy Bronson *Sydney Park as Amber Nickols *Dante Scott as Sanjay Rahmani *Melinda Shankar as Ali Zara *Sam Strike as Austin Bone *Lulu Wilson as Hannah *Kannon Hicks as Tim *Sophia Rose-Wilson as Mary Jane Conway *Griffin Powell-Arcand as Trip *Karissa Strain as Miranda Crane *Katie Strain as Marina Crane *Kolton Stewart as Frenchy Uncredited *Alyson Bath as Polly Richardson * *Jason Biggs as Marcus Hastings ** *Daniel Sharman as Tobias McLemore *Noel Fisher as Reed * *Dacre Montgomery as Chase Adamson * Deaths *Paula's Husband (Alive) *Hannah and Tim's Parents (Alive) *Three Car Crash Victims (Alive) *Unnamed Truck Driver (Zombified) *Marcus Hastings (Zombified) Ratings How would you rate "Manhunt?" Feel free to leave feedback below as well! 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 Trivia *First appearance of Angel Torres. *First appearance of Mary Jane Conway. *First appearance of Trip. *First appearance of Miranda Crane. *First appearance of Marina Crane. *First appearance of Rudy Bronson. *First appearance of Paula. *First appearance of Hannah. *First appearance of Tim. *First appearance of Frenchy. *First appearance of Tobias McLemore. *First appearance of Chase Adamson. *First appearance of Reed. *Last appearance of Marcus Hastings. (Zombified)